Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blazing Shadow
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blazing Shadow (機動戦士ガンダム ブレイジングシャドウ) is a novel written by Toshiyuki Itakura, It was first published by Kadokawa Shoten on 25th May 2013 in the July issue of Gundam Ace. Story The story sets at the Side 7 colony after The One Year War between the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation ended. The protagonist character Cain Ragnard's parents were killed by Zeon's mobile suit Zaku II during the war. For the vengeance of his parents, Cain joins the Earth Federation's special force "Shadows" to hunt down the remnants of the Zeon menace. His main mobile suit is RGM-79SP GM Sniper II Custom. Chapters Volume 01 *Prologue *Chapter 1: "The Shadows" *Chapter 2: "Hell's Gate" *Chapter 3: "Shutendouji" *Chapter 4: "Castaway" *Chapter 5: "Faraku" *Chapter 6: "Crash" Volume 02 *Chapter 7: "Collusion" *Chapter 8: "Do snake god or demon" *Chapter 9: "Scar" Volume 03 *Chapter 10: "Assassination Plan" *Chapter 11: "Price" *Chapter 12: "Secret meeting" *Chapter 13: "Black flame" *Chapter 14: "Request" *Chapter 15: "Vacation" Volume 04 *Chapter 16: Characters Earth Federation Forces/Shadows *Cain Ragnard *Zalf Wakken *Lynece Saintes *Hazel Axtos *Ru’Ans Yergi Zeon Remnants/Hell's Gate *Gald Kureiz *Canora Zongzi *Rogui Negidrum Space Pirates/Shutendouji *Wings Hauser *Seria Heuser List of Mechanics Zeon Remnants/Hell's Gate/Falaq Mobile Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09B Dom *MS-09F/Br Dom Barrage *EMS-10F Zudah F *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ［Falaq］ *MA-04X-3 Umgarna *YMS-23C Ghoul *Genbu Support Unit Earth Federation Forces/Shadows Mobile Weapons *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RGM-79C GM Type C **RGM-79C［G］ GM Type-C［G］ *RGM-79CA GM Raid **RGM-79CA GM Raid Light *RGM-79FP-S1 GM Striker EX (Metal Spider) Space Pirate/Shutendouji Mobile Weapons *RGM-79N GM Custom (Silver Haze) **RGM-79N GM Custom (Silver Haze EX) *RGM-79GB High Boost GM *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ［Gald Kureiz use］ Support Unit *Saber Booster Maria Shield Corporation Mobile Weapons *RGM-79R GM II (Maria Shield co.) Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam The Blazing Shadow Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blazing Shadow poster.jpg MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE BLAZING SHADOW cover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blazing Shadow Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blazing Shadow Vol.3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam The Blazing Shadow Vol.4.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 1.jpg The Blazing Shadow sacn 1.jpg The Blazing Shadow sacn 2.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 2.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 2.1.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 3.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 3 scan.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 4.jpg The Blazin Shadow Cap 4 scan.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 5 scan.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 5.1 scan.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 5.2 scan.jpg The Blazing Shadow Cap 6.1 scan.jpg RGM-79SC.jpg EMS-10F.jpg GM Raid Gundam Blazing Shadow.jpg GM Striker EX (Metal Spider).jpg MA genbu blazing shadow.jpg References Gallery Mobile Suit GandamThe Blazing Shadow Char.jpg Mobile Suit GandamThe Blazing Shadow Char 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gandam The Blazing Shadow.jpg The Blazing Shadow RGM-79SP GM Sniper II .jpg The Blazing Shadow RGM-79C GM.jpg The Blazing Shadow Mechanics 1.jpg The Blazing Shadow Mechanics.jpg The Blazing Shadow Mechanics3.jpg The Blazing Shadow Mechanics2.jpg The Blazing Shadow Suits.jpg RGM-97N GM Custom (Silver Haze).jpg RGM-79GB HiGH BOOST GM.jpg RGM-79SC EMS-10F.jpg Saber Booster.jpg Gelgoog Gald GM EX HAZE.jpg Dom Barrage and Gelgoog Falaq.jpg Umgarna.jpg MA-04X-3 Umgarna.jpg GM Raid gundam blazing shadow.jpg GM Raid (2).jpg GM Raid Light.jpg GM II (Maria Shield co.).jpg GM II Maria Shield.jpg GM Striker EX.jpg RGM-79FP-S1 GM Striker EX.jpg GM Striker EX weapons.jpg GM Sniper II Blazing Shadow.jpg Genbu Blazing Shadow.jpg Blazing Shadow 4.jpg Blazing Shadow 3.jpg Blazing Shadow 2.jpg Blazing Shadow 1.jpg Silver Haze.jpg Shadows.jpg High Boost.jpg 77D Syutendoji.jpg 79CA.jpg Blazing Shadow Johnny Ridden.jpg BS 8 01.jpg BS 8 02.jpg BS 9 01.jpeg BS 9 02.jpeg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120916-5-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-102793-6-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-103928-1-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-105217-4 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321307000234 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/blazingshadow.htm Category:Series